Intertwined
by Oak Leaf Ninja
Summary: First in the Intertwined Trilogy. COMPLETED! Travel back to medevial times; where forbidden love begins, magical things happen, and friendships are born... It all begins at a moonlight festival, and from there- well, you have to read for yourself. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo people, what's up? Oaky, so this fic takes place in medival times, hence Samantha and Daniel instead of Sam and Danny. Imagine a british lady reading this to you. Don't ask why, but it just sounds cooler. Enjoy! **

Once upon a time, there lived two people with two very different lives; one a servant and the other- a king's daughter. But their lives intertwined one fateful night at a moonlight festival.

"Okay, here's the plan." Samantha whispered to her cat. "I'll crawl out the window, and you stuff pillows into my bed." Her cat blinked at her. She sighed in desperation.

"Cujo! Fine, I'll do both. I'll try to get back as soon as I can." This was her chance. A chance to be a normal pheasant instead of a princess. She swung over her head a cape of midnight black, and she quickly flung herself out of the small window and onto a large steed.

"Charge Abigail!"

And the black night soon enveloped both she and the horse in darkness.

He knew it was risky. Too risky, in fact. But he had to do it. Here, in the dark of night, was his chance to be- to be normal. Not a servant of a king, but a free spirit, roaming the night.

"Daniel, are you sure you want to do this?" He sighed on desperation.

"Tucker, of course I do. This is the one night I could actually be normal. Wish me luck!" With that, Daniel slipped out the window, the darkness enveloping him in darkness.

Samantha pulled back a stand of her hair, determined to make it to the moonlight festival. She yearned for it so many years, but her father had not allowed it.

"It is a commoner's festival," he had spoken so many times. "A place not fit for a king's daughter!" Well, she would prove him wrong. She was determined.

Daniel spat the dirt out of his mouth. It was terribly dusty in the dark forest, but it was worth it. It was worth seeing the moon shine brighter than ever before. Servants were never allowed outside the palace walls. Well, not anymore. Daniel would make sure of that.

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the festival approaching. It was filled with eerie pale light that illuminated the night. A giant circle, which was in the midst of all the commotion, was for viewing the awe-striking moon. She had made it.

He gasped as he approached the giant circle. Not ever in his life had he seen something so spectacular. He looked up in awe and looked at the bright moon. It filled his soul with amazement and wonder, until he cast his gaze back down, and gasped. A cloaked figure, also took off its hood, and gazed at the amazement of the moon.

She had never seen anything quite like this. Sure, there had been plenty of magicians and performers and things, but this- this was amazing! It felt like her heart had been opened up for the first time. When she finally cast her gaze down again, she gasped.

The two stared at each other in shock. Neither of the two expected this. The king's daughter, and a servant, both filled with awe of the moon, should have never met. But they had.

"No," gasped Daniel, "You're- You're the king's daughter!"

"Shhhh!" said Samantha quickly, "I'm not supposed to be here, but here I am! And you-" she gasped. "You're just a servant! You're not allowed outside the castle walls!"

"But here I am!" he said. He held out his hand toward her. "Madam, may I have the honor of dancing with you in the moonlight?" Samantha stifled a giggle.

"You shall, uh-"

"Daniel. For now, sir Daniel. May this be a wonderful dance for both of us." And so, the king's daughter and a lowly servant, danced together in a sliver of moonlight. That ever so tiny sliver of moonlight bound together and entwined the two lives together, if only for a single night.

**The end!**

**Didja like it? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Again… so I was reading reviews for this story, and Swiftie13 wanted me to continue this… so here I am! What was originally a one-shot is now a two shot! Or more depending… so Swiftie13 and Knightrunner and whoever else is reading this, enjoy!**

Samantha sighed as she waltzed with the lowly servant. Why did her father forbid the servants from going outside the castle walls? They- well, at least Daniel, - were wonderful, amazing! She couldn't imagine her life without Daniel now, even if she had just met him. Some things she just wanted to stay the same.

"Samantha?" She looked up. Daniel was smiling sweetly at her. "Would you like to go sit by the pond with me? It's not quite as lovely as you, but it will do." She blushed and smiled.

"Why, of course! And you're not that bad looking yourself, Daniel. Come on, let's go!" Samantha grabbed his hand as they ran toward the shining pond. She sat down, wiping the grass off her violet dress. Daniel looked at her curiously.

"What?" asked Samantha, clearly confused.

"Why, of all people, would you want to talk to me? I'm only a servant, you know," questioned Daniel.

"Because you're nicer than all the princes my father tried to throw at me," she said. Now it was Daniel's turn to blush.

"Really?"

"Yes, clueless, really." She paused, deep in thought. "You know, this might sound crazy, extremely crazy, since I just met you and all, but what if we ran away from the kingdom and never returned? You would never have to work for my father again, and I would never have to follow orders!" Daniel gaped at her, astounded.

"That's an amazing plan! Of course, I would have to say farewell to Tucker, or- or could we just bring him with?"

"Why not?"

"Alright then, that's settled. Is he good at anything?" Daniel looked down.

"Well… he's somewhat trying to create an invention called a PDA."

"What's a PDA?" she asked.

"Beats me. But he's going to try to sell it. Won't it be crazy if it became known everywhere?" Samantha laughed.

"It sure would. " She fiddled with a piece of grass.

"Samantha, I know we just met and all-" she looked up at a sweating Daniel, "- but can I-"

"Can you do what?"

"This." He place his chapped lips onto her soft violet ones in a fluid motion. He quickly broke it and turned around, his face bright red. Samantha smiled.

"Feel free to do it more often." Daniel whirled around in surprise, smiled, and quickly gave another. This one was longer, and a lot more heart felt. The two teenagers smiled.

"I can't wait for the future between us," said Daniel as he helped Samantha onto the horse.

"Neither can I." And so, with the sun setting in the east, the two young lovers rode into the sunset. 300 years later, there was a new fangled device called the PDA.

**THE END (FOR REAL!)**

**Swiftie13 and Knightrunner, didja enjoy it? I worked really hard on it… REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN DP! Swiftie13 and knightrunner, you guys are appearntly the only ones reading this.. so whoever else is…have fun reading! It is now a couple months after they fled the kingdom, and are sleeping in a barn… **

"Danny?" A sleepy head imerged from the halebale.

"What is it…" asked a somewhat awake Daniel.

"I'm pregnant." Daniel was now completely awake.

"WHAT?" Samantha giggled.

"I'm joking. If I was, don't you think it would be obvious?"

"You got that right," said Tucker, who was fiddling with wires.

"Sammy, you scared me!" complained Daniel. Samantha glared at him.

"What did you just call me?" Daniel gulped.

"Sa-sammy?"

"NEVER EVER CALL ME THAT. Got it?" Samantha said menacingly.

"Go-got it." Whimpered Daniel. She smiled.

"Good. Now that's straighted out, who wants to play hide and seek?" Tucker and Daniel looked at each other. Hide and seek? Wasn't that kiddish? They shrugged.

"Sure. Sammy, better run. 1-2-3…" Daniel teased.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME SAMMY!" shouted Samantha. Tucker laughed.

"Daniel, I think _you _better run." Daniel looked at an angry Samantha running toward him.

"Good choice. HELP ME!" shouted Daniel as he ran off screaming. Tucker just watched in amusement as the two "lovebirds", as he liked to call them, ran around screaming like crazy.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS DANIEL REED FENTON!"

"YOU NEVER WI- Wait… how do you know my middle name?" Samantha skidded to a stop. Her cheeks got red.

"Ummm… the palace had a list of every single servants' names, and I was required to memorize them. That's how." Daniel looked at her.

"Oh. Well, tag! YOUR IT!"

"It's not tag! Hey, you get back here! TUCKER!" And so once again the chase began, with Tucker laughing all the way.

**I'm not going even bother with "THE END" this time… coughSWIFTIE13cough. Did you guys like the short chapter? Review and I'll try to get another one up tomorrow. REVIEW PLEASE! They make me happy. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN DP! You guys are awesome! Now I have 4 people constantly reading this! Daydreamer (forgot the #), Swifie13, Knightrunner, anonymous, sperry13 and whoever else reviewed and or/ read… you made my day! Okay, enough author noteness, it's story time! I honestly have no idea where I'm heading with this story, so if you guys have any ideas, leave a comment. Story time starts in 3…2…1…. Oh wait! I forgot something! Daniel Fenton wasn't Danny Phantom in this story… yet. *whistles* Oh, I didn't give anything away… just read.**

"I'm so thirsty," complained a quenched Samantha. The trio had been walking for hours, and were starting to get dehydrated.

"Sorry, love. I don't have any water left either," sighed Daniel. Just then Tucker ran up, (he was in front of them and was looking for any random wires? Idk just read.)

"GUYS! I FOUND WATER**!" **The two lovers (Daniel and Samantha) glanced at each other with a huge grin plastered on their faces.

"WHERE IS IT?" asked Daniel enthusiastically.

"It's by a couple palm trees. Come on!" The trio ran swiftly down the steep hill, and gasped when the saw the eerie lake. It was glowing a ghastly green.

"It looks… haunted," commented Samantha.

"I'll try some first. After all, water is water… right?" said Daniel.

"Right." agreed the others. Daniel scooped some water into his cup and looked at it suspiciously. It appeared to have a D floating mysteriously in the middle, but he wasn't so sure.

"Well, here goes nothing." He chugged it down eagerly, and then clutched his stomach, howling.

"DANNY!" screamed Samantha and Tucker. Daniel curled up in a fetal position, an eerie green glow started to surround him. You could hear a thousand spirits start to whisper songs of the past. One voice, however, stuck out:

"Daniel, Daniel, you are just beginning to fill a destiny fulfilled for you life. Do not fear… do not fear…" The voice faded away. All the spirits slowly sank into the earth, leaving behind a white haired, black caped ghost. He opened his shining green eyes slowly.

"Sa-Samantha? Tucker? Wha…" Daniel attempted to stand up, but then collapsed into Samantha's arms, turning invisible for a second, but then returned to normal. The two friends looked at each other. Worry etched their faces. Samantha stroked his glowing face.

"What happened to you Daniel?"

**YEA! I FINISHED WITH ANOTHER CHAPPIE! Okay, so I usually update in the afternoons after I get back from school. Which brings me to the fun question of the day! I know I asked this in Advice From a Fruitllop, but only 2 people answered. Knightrunner, you're not allowed to answer. (Little side note for Knightrunner: I got your letter yesterday, and I'm gonna send one tomorrow. Expect it soon!) Anyways, can't wait to see what you guys come up with! REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN DP YET! Butch Hartman still does… :( Anaways… a couple of you were like "What's the question of the day?" Well, you see, I was so excited that I finished the chapter I kinda forgot to type it… SURPRISE! Here's the question: How old do you guys think I am? Okay, now that you actually know the question you can answer it! Enjoy Chapter 5!**

Samantha set Daniel down gently.

"We have got to get him to a doctor." insisted Samantha.

"Yeah, that's a great idea," grumbled Tucker. He started to mimic Samantha, "Uh- excuse me, doctor? We're three runaways from the kingdom, and my boyfriend is sick. Can you help us?" Samantha glared at him.

"Well, we have to do something, or else he'll di-" Just then, a blinding blue light surrounded Daniel, and he reverted back to Daniel Fenton. The two friends gaped at each other. Daniel groggily open his icy blue eyes.

"Wha- what happened?" he mumbled. Samantha hugged him.

"Oh, my poor darling-"

"Darling?" snickered Tucker. She sent him such a terrifying glare that he quickly shut up.

"You drank the glowing water, and turned into- into THIS!"

"You mean a spirit? Or a ghost?" When he said this, he reverted back to a ghost, his baby blue eyes becoming green once again.

"What am I? Am I a- a freak to this world? WHAT HAVE I DONE?" Daniel sobbed. He crumpled to the ground. Samantha put her arm around him.

"Your not a freak." Samantha said softly. "You are an unique individual that I love, no matter who you become." He stopped sobbing and looked up at her.

"You really think so?" he whispered hoarsely.

"I know so. And no matter what, I'll always love you." She kissed his glowing lips and Daniel smiled. Tucker coughed loudly.

"I like romance and all, but Samantha's right."

"Care to repeat that?" smirked Samantha. Tucker sighed.

"What I mean is… We have to get help somewhere! There are no instruction books of what to do if your friend turns into a ghost! Is there?" Tucker asked.

"_I think I could be of assistance."_ The trio turned around and gasped. Standing, or rather floating above them, was a vampire like ghost. **(Me: Hmmm… wonder who that is? :))**

"Who are you?" asked a bewildered Daniel.

"Names Plasmius. Vlad Plasmius."

**DUN DUN DUN DUN! Vlad is now in the story! I got the idea form chattykitty's comment: I hope it has Vlad in it! Well, it does. MWHAHAHAHA! Anawho…thanks for commenting! It always makes me happy and inspired! Don't forget to guess how old I am! (That sounds kinda weird… Oh well!) REVIEW PLEASE! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I SERIOUSLY WISHED I OWNED DP! But I don't… sad. Anaways, Anonymous, you are a mind reader! I am… 13 YEARS OLD! Evil Ninjas: *gasp* I know, shocking. Anaways enjoy chapter 6! If you guys have any ideas you want me to put in this story, go right ahead and comment! I seriously have no clue where I'm taking this, I'm thinking up chapters as I type! Enjoy!**

"VLAD PLASMIUS?" chorused the trio.

"Yes, it is I, the famous ghost who terrorized- "

"Innocent little rabbits?" interrupted Tucker.

"No!" shouted Vlad. "I terrorized the kingdom of Amity Park."

"So it was you who scared my mother!" exclaimed Samantha, who quickly clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Princess Samantha? Is that really you?" questioned Vlad. "Well, well, well, the little runaway finally shows up in the middle of nowhere. That's a shock." He grinned evilly at her. Daniel growled at him.

"You leave her alone! She did nothing wrong!" Vlad then turned to him.

"And you-" He said, "You are the little badger who just became a _ghost._" Daniel gaped at him.

"Ho-how did you know?" Vlad smiled at him.

"My dear boy, I, too, have become what you have become- a halfa."

"A what?"

"A halfa. A half human, half ghost. You are now in your ghost form." Daniel looked at him quizzically.

"So… if a halfa is half human and half ghost, then what's your human half?"

"You don't need to know for now child." He coughed. "But what is your name of your ghost half?"

"Daniel Phantom!" shouted Samantha. Vlad chuckled.

"Daniel Phantom? Hmmm… that's a little too long for a battle cry. How about Danny Phantom?" Daniel shrugged.

"Sounds good to me. But how do I get back to my human half?" Vlad paused for a moment.

"Just think of your human form. Simple as that!" Daniel looked at his two friends. They shrugged.

"Here goes nothing." Said Daniel. He closed his glowing green eyes and thought of his icy blue eyes, his raven black hair, and his servants outfit. When he opened them, he let out a cry of delight. He was human again! But why was this fruit loop helping him?

"Vlad, not to offend you or anything-"

"Call me Plasmius."

Daniel continued, "- but why are you helping me?"

"Because you're the only other halfa in the world, and I want you to become my apprentice."

**Another cliffie! MWAHWHAHA! So any who, if you guys have any ideas for this story, leave a comment. Or if you really liked this chapter, leave a comment. Basically, PLEASE REVIEW! You guys make me happy when you do! I'll try to update either tomorrow or Saturday. Again, review! I'll give you cybercookies!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi people! I- oh, almost forgot: I SERIOUSLY WANT TO OWN DP BUT I DON'T! Eh, anaways, I'm not sure if I want to keep Vlad in this story and have him train Daniel, or have him injured seriously/killed by some *cough* unfortunate accident. For now, he shall stay… but comment to see if he shall for any longer. Thanks for commenting! Enjoy chapter 7! **

Daniel looked at Vlad seriously, and then burst out laughing. His friends joined him.

"What's so funny, Daniel?" Vlad spat.

"Y-you want me to become your apprentice? Let me guess, you're my father?" Daniel snickered. Tucker spoke in a deep voice.

"Daniel. I. AM. YOUR. FATHER."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" cried Daniel. They burst out laughing.

"This," said Vlad angrily, "Is not a joke. You have no idea how to even control your powers, little badger, and seco-"

"Why do you keep calling me 'little badger', fruit loop?" questioned Daniel.

"I AM NOT A FRUITLOOP! To answer your question, it's the same reason you _insist_ of calling me fruit loop." Vlad paused, and then continued. "Do you realize what you can do with ghost powers?" Daniel shrugged.

"You could do anything! You could overshadow a king; fight evil, save damsels in distress-" He looked at Samantha. "I see one right now. Do you realize I could tell your father you ran away with a servant? What would his reaction be then, hmmmm?"

Samantha scowled. "You wouldn't dare. Besides, he'd probably send the guards to-"

"Chop off my invisible head? I don't think so." smirked Vlad. "And you!" He pointed at Tucker. "YOU are the one every one is calling insane for inventing the so called 'PDA'."

"Don't. Mock. My. Baby." growled Tucker.

"So in conclusion, Daniel, you are the grand priz- I mean, you are the key to the world's troubles! Imagine, being a hero to everyone's eyes instead of a servant!" Daniel smiled at that thought.

"You would be famous, have plenty of farm land to live off of, and all thanks to your _ghost powers_." He said. "Now, the only problem is…"

"I have no control over them…" finished Daniel.

"Precisely! Now, I, on the other hand, have complete control of my ghost powers, and could teach you more than you ever could learn! What do you say?"

Daniel looked at his friends.

"Could you wait a moment?"

"Why of course, little badger!" Daniel glared at him and dragged his two friends behind a bush.

"So what do you guys think?" asked Daniel. "Should we trust him?"

"I don't think we have a choice." whispered Samantha. "You have absolute no control over your powers. He does."

"I agree." Agreed Tucker. "We kinda don't have a choice. Tell Vlad you except."

"And if he turns out to be, I don't know, be an evil villain, we could always run away." added Samantha.

"Good plan." finished Daniel. He rose from behind the bush.

"Vlad. I accept."

"Good!" exclaimed Vlad. "Now, the-"

"VLADY! IS THAT YOU? IT'S BEEN HOURS!" The four turned around. Vlad groaned loudly.

"Who's that?" asked Daniel. Vlad coughed.

"That, Daniel, is my girlfriend Samantha. Sam for short."

**O.o Vlad's got a girlfriend! Knightrunner, I stole part of your idea! MWHAHAHA! Anaways, Samantha; if you read my other fic Advice From a Fruitloop; is his girlfriend. In the other fic Vlad was telling Danny about her. So I decided to bring her in here! So: Vlad or no Vlad? Comment about that and this chapter. REVIEW PLEASE! Oh, and thank you for your lovely reviews last chapter! I'll try to update tomorrow! Again, review. I know I sound desperate, but I just love reading those! They make me feel bubbly! (That didn't sound weird at all…nope.) Till tomorrow, this is Oak Leaf Ninja, signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everybody! Thank you to swiftie13, Sincerely the Sign Painter, and Anonymous for reviewing! It makes me feel glad when people review. And I think that Daniel will do his training, and then Vlad will… well, you'll find out soon enough. :) Anaways, enjoy chapter 8!**

The three teens looked at Samantha. **(Swifitie13, for your sake, I will now call her Sammy, since Sam is Samantha's name on the show, and otherwise you would think of yourself every time. Back to the story!) **Sammy was a lanky woman with ridicously bright orange hair and a slinky purple dress. Around her neck was a pelt of a ghost **(I know, ghosts don't have pelts, but whatever!) **and she was wearing 7-inch high heels.

"VLADY!" she crooned, racing over to Vlad. She gave him a peck on the cheek and glared at the trio.

"Who are they?" Sammy asked with a frown.

"Oh, them?" said Vlad. "The ghost is my new- um, partner in crime." **(Okay, time out. So basically Sammy loves Vlad's ghost half, and doesn't know he is secretly Vlad Masters. She only knows that she loves a ghost with money, and knows him for his crimes. Makes sense? Okay, back to the story.) **

Daniel gaped. "Partner in crime?" Vlad grinned and whispered to him:

"Just play along." Daniel nodded and gulped.

"Y-yes. I'm his new partner." Sammy looked him over and scoffed.

"You couldn't get anyone else?" Vlad nodded.

"It's ever so hard to find ghost partners these days. Oh, and the other two are his sidekicks."

"SIDEKICKS?" shouted Samantha and Tucker. Daniel had to grin at that one.

"Yes, they are my loyal sidekicks. _Right, guys?_" They frowned at him.

"Right." Vlad whispered something to Sammy, and she ran off, laughing evilly. Well, trying too. It sounded like the wind screeching a horrible tune. The trio covered their ears.

"She's still trying to work on that…" explained Vlad, his face scrunching up in disgust. "But about your training: You three are coming with me to my castle down in Wisconsin."

"Wisconsin?" exclaimed the trio.

"That will take months to travel that far!" complained Tucker.

"Not if you fly there." Said Vlad eerily.

"Fly there?" echoed Daniel.

"Yes, little badger, _fly there. _Which is where your training begins. Think of floating, floating on thin air, and you are light as a feather. Try it." Daniel closed his eyes. A few seconds later, he was floating!

"I- I'm floating! I'M FLOATING!" shouted an enthusiastic Daniel.

"Good job! Now pick up Samantha." Daniel looked at him oddly.

"Are you crazy?"

"Just do it." Grumbled Vlad.

"Okay… come on up Samantha!" He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up.

"Wow… the view is amazing up here!" said Samantha. She kissed him on the cheek, which caused Daniel to blush.

"I agree- but no- not for long!" Daniel fell down along with Samantha into a pile of hay. Vlad smacked his own face.

"We defiantly have work to do."

**Yea! Finished chapter 8! I know, a little slow, but when Daniel begins to train, it will go slightly faster. I'll try to update on Monday. Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN DANNY'S JAM! Wait, I meant Danny phantom. Either way, I don't own anything but this story! This format is going be different for this chapter cuz I am lazy. It's going to say the power he is trying to learn and then a little snippet of what happened. Here we go!**

**Plasma Rays**

Daniel looked at his hands.

"Your saying that I can shoot rays out of my hands?" he asked quizzically.

"Exactly! Now just focus all your energy into your hands and shoot." At that moment Sammy walked in with tea and cookies.

"Vlady! I brought coo-" was interrupted by a green blast to the tray.

"I DID IT! Um, oops." Daniel cringed at the ferocious lady charging at him.

**Flight**

"Daniel, when he said fly, I didn't think he meant float to the celling and stay there!" shouted Samantha. He looked sheepishly down at her.

"He wasn't specific!" Vlad floated in and looked up.

"Do you know whatever comes up must come down?"

"Wha- OW!"

**Overshadowing**

Vlad cleared his throat.

"To overshadow someone, just turn intangible and go inside of them. I- Oh, like this? DANIEL! GET OUT OF MY- I got it, didn't I? DANIEL REED **(I know his middle names not Reed, but its an inside joke to myself. :) ) **FENTON YOU- Okay, okay. Yeesh."

**Ghost Sense**

"What's this blue wisp coming out of my mouth?" asked Daniel.

"Oh, that?" said Vlad. "That let's you know when a ghost is near."

"Like you?"

"Yes, and Sammy."

"Sammy's a ghost?"

"Duh."

**Invisibility**

"Are you sure this is going to work Vlad?"

"I'm positive. Just turn invisible and sneak up behind her and say boo. Got it?"

"Yep." He turned invisible, floated invisibly behind her, and-

"Hi Daniel."

"How did yo-"

"It's a girl thing."

**That's the end of this lazy chapter! Next chapter ye shall see what becomes of Vlad… MWAHAHHAAHAHAH! I'll update tomorrow! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! I DO NOT OWN DP! Chapter ten, objective :Vlad's poor fate. Here we go!**

Daniel smiled happily. He had done it! He had completed his training!

"So now what?" asked Daniel as he reached for a snicker doodle. **(Me: Oh the irony. :) **

"Well," said Vlad. "It depends. You could be my apprentice here, or-" Vlad was silenced by an extremely loud scream from the basement. A door slammed open and a very angry Sammy carried up a screaming child.

"LET ME GO!" screamed the kid.

"Shut up, you little brat. VLAD? WHO IS THIS LITTLE BRAT THAT I OH SO HAPPENED TO FIND IN YOUR BASEMENT?" screamed Sammy.

"Oh, that's- that's-" stammered Vlad.

"DADDY! HELP!" Sammy's eyes grew wide.

"Did you just say what I think you just say?" she spat to the child. She nodded.

"Daddy! Tell this overweight lady to LET ME GO!"

"OVERWEIGHT LADY?" yelled Sammy. "YOU JUST CROSSED THE LINE. VLAD, I DEMAND AN EXLANATION. NOW." Vlad gulped.

"Sam, my daughter Dani. Dani, Sam. Ta ta!" He turned invisible and phased through the floor. Sam chased after him. In the basement, Vlad reappeared and sighed, when a gloved hand covered his mouth.

"Vlad. HOW CAN SHE BE YOUR DAUGHTER IF SHE'S HUMAN?" cried Sammy.

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"

"I DO! It's just that- that-"

"SPIT IT OUT!"

"I'm a halfa." He squeaked. She glared at him.

"Then I guess we're through." spat Sammy. She floated into the ghost zone.

"SAMMY! NO!" cried Vlad. But it was too late. She had moved on. So the bitter old man in his forties collapsed and wept. The trio and Dani crept down the stairs. Dani tiptoed over to Vlad and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Daddy?"

"Just leave." He wept.

"Why?" asked Dani.

"YOU DESERVE BETTER! JUST LEAVE WITH DANIEL!"

Daniel tried. "Plasmius-"

"JUST LEAVE!" The trio looked at each other. Dani kissed her father on the cheek.

"Bye Dad." And so the trio left sadly.

**AAH! I feel so depressed now. But it had to be done. Hunternite, Dani is now in the story. Hope you're happy! But do not fear! The next chapter will be happier! I'll try to update on Thursday. REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi peoples! Thank you so much for your reviews! I know it doesn't seem like much, but they make my day! Oh, I SERIOUSLY. DON'T. OWN. DP. I really don't like disclaimers… but I have to! Okay, here's chapter 11!**

When they left the castle, Danielle started to sniffle.

"Oh no." said Samantha. "Please don't start crying!" Daniel shot Samantha a look.

"Don't pay any attention to Samantha." Daniel said, kneeling down on one knee. He whispered in her ear: "She's just trying to conceal the pain from losing someone near to her. Maybe you can help break down that barrier. Go get Sammykins!" Dani smiled sadly.

"I'll try. Sammykins, wait up!" shouted Dani.

"Sammykins? Daniel, she's like a mini you! Except your going to be the one to blame!" raged Samantha playfully as she chased after Daniel.

"You'd better run." Giggled Dani.

"I AM! DANI, TUCKER, HELP!" yelped Daniel as he was being perused by an angry Samantha.

"Déjà vu." said Tucker. He looked at Dani. "Ever heard of a PDA?"

She looked at him confuzzled. **(CONFUZZLED! Best word ever, though it's not real.)**

"What's a PDA?" she asked quizzically. Tucker smiled.

"This is going to be fun."

****

"Well," panted Daniel, "Here we are. One new temporary home." He led them into a small cave, fully furnished with furniture and food. The three gasped.

"Danie- Wha- how?" stammered Samantha.

"I decided to take you up on your suggestion." Said Daniel proudly. "I came in here when we first came to the castle, just in case something ever happened. There was a dump nearby, so I used old furniture from there. You like?"

"I LOVE!" shouted Dani as she flopped into a pile of pillows. Daniel smiled.

"Well, there's more."

"WHAT?" chorused the trio.

"Well," said Daniel, "at least for a certain someone. Wait right there!" He ran off to the back of the room and pulled out an object from underneath a pillow. He got down on one knee.

"Samantha, we've been through so much in the last few months together, and this might be a little soon, but-" Daniel pulled out a crystal ring. It was made of pure ice and sparkled like a million diamonds.

"Will you marry me?" Samantha leaped onto to him and kissed him.

"Awww…" cooed Dani. "True love."

"So… is that a yes?" grinned Daniel widely.

"Yes, clueless, yes." Whispered Samantha.

**Sorry the chapter was so short, but I had to start somewhere! Plus, it was fluffy! Right? Right? Anawho, I'll update again on Saturday. REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey people! Chapter um… 12! Lucky number! YEA! Which hopefully means lucky chapter… we shall see shortly. I updated early? Aren't you proud? XD Don't answer that… Anawho, enjoy Chapter 12!**

Samantha blinked once, then twice. Her violet eyes scanned the bed, but there was no sign of-

"Boo."

"AHHHH! Daniel, you scared me!" scolded Samantha.

"Eh, it's a guy thing." quoted Daniel. She smirked and threw a pillow at him.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" she announced. "Dani, your on my team. Tucker, you too."

"I don't get anyone?" asked Daniel pouting.

"You have ghost powers. We don't." Dani looked at Samantha with slight concern on her face, but Samantha didn't notice. "CHARGE!" roared Samantha. The ghost boy tried to run, but it was too late. White fluffy pillows were thrown all over his body.

"Hey! Stop it! Stop- wait…"smirked Daniel. "I'm a ghost! I can turn invisible!" Which is what he did.

"Cheater." Accused Dani playfully. She pulled a feather out of one of the destroyed pillows."

"Dani, what are you doing?" asked Tucker cautiously. She smiled evilly at him.

"There's more then one way to catch a ghost!" she laughed. Then Dani waved the feather around in the air. Samantha and Tucker looked at each other oddly. But Dani was correct, because soon after, there was giggling. Then snorting. Finally an apparent Daniel appeared.

"Che-cheater!" he snorted, pointing at Dani. She stuck her tongue out at him and laughed. Samantha giggled.

"Well, that's one way to find a ghost!"

"And here's another." A female voice said. The four whirled around. There, standing in the doorway, was a teenager. She had short black locks that complimented her forest green eyes. She had a shirt that said "I LOVE DP!" and cargo pants.

"Who are you?" asked Daniel.

"I'm Huntress, and-" she looked at Daniel. "I'm from the future and IM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" She screamed and ran over and hugged him.

"Um…. First off, get off. I'm already claimed by a beautiful girl with violet eyes." Huntress squealed.

"I'd always knew you two end up together! Dating yet?"

"Better." Smirked Samantha. "We're engaged. But how do-"

"I know everything about you? Because," she said happily. "You are on a TV show in the future!"

**AHH! Random cliffie! I made a new OC called Huntress, as seen in the story. I made her up while Pming with Knightrunner last night. See for yourself in Pm fun! Click on my name and you shall see the hyperness and randomness! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will update tomorrow! Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! I do not own DP! Huntress's name is now Roselina, and I am so sorry if I offended anyone. Now, without further ado, CHAPTER 13! Swiftie13, this is your lucky chapter. XD**

Daniel gasped. "I have a TV show?"

"Yep!" squealed Roselina, "and you- AHHH!" She poofed into thin air when a cloud of blue whooshed around her. A ghost with a clock in his hand coughed.

"I am sorry for that… energetic teenager." Said the ghost slowly. "I am Clockwork. And you must be Daniel: The half ghost, am I correct?" Daniel could only nod. Who was this Clockwork? Was he evil?

"No, Daniel, I am not evil. I am a ghost in charge of all time streams, including yours. Dani, I believe you had something to share?" He looked at Dani sternly, and she sighed.

"Um… like Clockwork said, I have a few secrets of my own." She glared at him. He smiled sweetly as she continued.

"I…am also a halfa."

"What?" chorused the trio. She nodded and transformed into Danielle Phantom. Her bright blue eyes turned to an elegant green, her raven hair transforming to pure white. Daniel chuckled at this.

"What?" asked Dani, ticked off.

"You look like a miniature version of me!" laughed Daniel. "Both human and ghost!" Samantha giggled.

"You know, she does. Come here, mini-Danny! You definitely need a hug!" Daniel gaped at her.

"Who are you and what have you done with Samantha?" he accused. Samantha glared at him.

"Hey, aren't I allowed not to be gothic once in a while? Dani, come on." Dani ran toward her and hugged her.

"I m so glad you guys aren't afraid of me!" said Dani.

"Afraid of you?" laughed Tucker. "After running away from the kingdom, Daniel turning ghost, and training for a fruit loop? Why would we be afraid?" Dani smiled and hugged him as well.

"Need- air!" chocked Tucker. Clockwork chuckled.

"I believe my work here is done. Goodbye, Danny Phantom." With that he disappeared by pressing a button on his staff.

"That was interesting." Commented Daniel.

"Its your life, Daniel. Why wouldn't it be interesting?"

**Short, but nessacary chapter. **

**Dani: Yea! And thanks for making them accept me!**

**Me: Your welcome! But what would happen if they didn't…**

**Clockwork: Oak Leaf Ninja, you cant change the past!**

**Me: Awww… oh well. Anayways I'll update Monday. Review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone! Thank you again for all your lovely reviews. Now, without further ado… CHAPTER 14! I honestly don't know how long this story is going to be. If you guys have anything you want in this story, Pm me or comment. TO the story! And yes, I brought back Vlad as a psychotic villain. And a certain ghost hunter shall now join the story… Mwahahhahahahah!**

(Back at Vlad's Mansion)

He didn't know how long he had been lying there on the cold damp floor. Days? Perhaps maybe weeks? Whatever the case, it was because of Daniel. DANIEL! He was the insolent little teenager that ruined. His. Life. He had it all planned out: first he would marry dear Samantha, and then reveal his half ghost status. But Daniel had to ruin it. HE brought chaos. HE brought destruction. HE was the one to reveal his secret! All because Vlad had taken compassion on the half ghost child.

But was it worth it? Was it? Of course not, he mused. First it was the bumbling idiot Jack who left him as an orphan, and now the orphaned child grew up to become half ghost? All because of water? Vlad tried to stand. He wobbled over to the wooden table and sighed as he picked up a scroll. It had a painting of him and Samantha on it, embracing each other. Vlad pounded his fist on the table. This- this is the reason he took liberty of sending a messenger into the castle of King Manson, and requesting the finest ghost hunter in the land. How he longed for himself to do it, but he could not. He would kill the little badger, and he wanted him to become his apprentice: Yes, after all that, Vlad still wanted a son. Not a bratty little daughter, a son! That is wh-

"Mr. Masters?" He quickly whirled around, quickly assuming business form. It was a maid carrying a scroll.

"Yes, Roselina, what is it? Can't you tell I'm busy?" She smirked.

"Sulking? Besides that obviously true point, this is a letter from the finest hunter in the land. She will be coming at midnight. Goodbye, Mr. Masters." She twirled around and left. Vlad scowled at her but quickly gained interest in the letter as he read:

_Dear Vlad Masters,_

_This ghost kid seems too wild to be running loose. I mean, after what he did to your fiancée? This ghost is going down! I will meet you at midnight, at the circle where the moonlight festival took place. Meet you there._

_Valerie_

**Yes! Aren't you all glad Vlad is back? *Cricket chirps* Come on! He's the best crazy fruitloop there is! Anawho, I'll update tomorrow! REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everybody! Enjoy chapter 14 or 15 (I CANT REMEMBER THE CHAPTER #! XD) And I have some foggy idea of how this story is going to end… Anawho… ENJOY! And thanks for the reviews!**

"Hey Sammykins, I have a surprise for you!" Daniel's wife rolled over to see him grinning like a maniac.

"What is it…" she mumbled. Daniel smiled.

"It's a surprise! Close your eyes and I'll fly you there!" Samantha smiled.

"Okay, okay, but at least let me get dressed!"

****

"And… OPEN!" Samantha gasped.

"Danie- It's- It's-" He smiled at her.

"The place we first kissed, remember?" asked Daniel. She kissed him.

"How could I ever forget?" She said huskily. "Clueless."

"Hey! I wasn't that clueless! Let's go back by the pond by the giant circle! Come on!" He grabbed her hand and ran off laughing. They tumbled into the soft grass and looked up at the stars.

"They're beautiful…" whispered Samantha.

"Not as beautiful as you." Laughed Daniel. Samantha smirked at her lover.

"You used that line already, remember?"

"Oh yea! Well, haven't used this one yet!" He picked up a lilac. "If you were a flower, I would pick you!" He handed her the flower. Samantha laughed.

"You're a dork."

"He-"

"But you're my dork!" she finished, and kissed him. He smiled hazily.  
>"And you're my princess. My runaway gothic princess." He intertwined his hand with hers, and laid down in the grass with content.<p>

**Meanwhile… A certain ghost huntress shows up to meet Vlad. **

"Where is he?" Valerie muttered. **(LE GASP! I just realized something… Valerie and Vlad both start with V! I feel kinda dumb saying that, but this is why Valerie was kinda his apprentice (Not really) and not Danny! LETTERS MAKE A DIFFENERENCE! XD)**

"Looking for someone?" Valerie whirled around.

"Vlad Masters! I was kinda getting worried for a second you weren't gonna show up." She smiled. "At least I had something entertaining to watch." She pointed to a silloute of tow lovers in the distance. Vlad growled.

"That is the reason I came tonight- to seek your help in my revenge. I don't want you to kill the ghost, so to speak, but to bring him back to me alive!" Valerie cocked an eyebrow.

"Alive? He's already dead!" Vlad laughed.

"Things you teenagers don't know, hilarious! He's a- _special ghost._ Simply put, he is technically still alive in his own way." Vlad laughed at his own little joke.

"Fine, 'Alive', but cough up the dough." Demanded the huntress. Vlad whipped out a bag full of gold coins. Valerie's eyes glittered with greed as she counted up the gold coins.

"Mama mia…" she gasped. "You really want this ghost kid, don't you?"

Vlad smiled evilly.

"More than you'll ever know."

**Another short chapter! How'd I do with Valerie's 'voice'? Anaways, next update on Thursday. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everybody! Mama mia, Ia donta owna DPa! I am so happy! WINTER BREAK IS FINALLY HERE! Oh, and anynomus, there are definetly going to be some ghosts in this chapter… Thank you for all the lovley reiviews! Tommorow or Saturday Im going to take a quick break and type up a Christmas Oneshot! Enjoy chapter 16! **

"You want me to do what?" asked Valerie.

"Capture that ghost." Said Vlad calmly, who was now in his lair along with Valerie. "It shouldn't be hard for such an expert teen ghost hunter, should it?"

"That thing?" sneered Valerie. "I could bag him with my eyes closed."

"I AM NOT A THING! I AM-"

"A really annoying ghost?" asked an annoyed Valerie. Vlad handed her a thermos.

"You want me to catch him-_with a soup thermos?_" asked Valerie, clearly surprised.

"A ghost thermos, to be excat. Go on, use it to capture-"

"LET ME FINISH MY AWESOME AND SUPERIOR NAME AT LEAST! I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!" screamed The Box Ghost.

"I wish he would just shut up…" muttered Valerie.

"So as you wished it, so shall it be!" whispered a soothing ghostly voice. Valerie looked around nervously.

"WHOS THERE? SHOW YOURSELF!" Vlad chuckled as the teen looked around. A cloud of green smoke whirled around the box ghost.

"Who is there? SHOW YOURSELF!" demanded the box ghost. "Or you shall meet the wrath of-" A gag suddnely showed up on his mouth.

"M MM MMM MMM MMMM! MMMMM!" mumbled the Box Ghsot. Valerie laughed.

"Now that's more like it! SAY GOODBYE, BOXY!" She held up the thermos triumphantly and… tried to use it. She tried untwisitng it.

"Why isnt this stupid thing working?" she mumbled. Vlad tried very hard not to chuckle.

"It's called a button, my dear." Valerie blushed and saw the button.

"Oops. Take two… SAY GOODBYE BOXY!" She pusehd the button and sucked a very unhappy box ghost into the thermos. She smiled happily.

"How'd I do, Mr. Masters?" He just chuckled.

"You have lots of work to do."

**( I forgot who liked this format, but I am about to use the same format for Valerie and her reactions to different ghosts!Just 3 cuz Im lazy!)**

**Skulker**

"I am the ghost zone's greatest hunter! And you shall make a perfect decoration for my wa-"

"Dude, I don't know whether to barf or be grossed out. THAT'S JUST SO, horrid!" said a green Valerie. Skulker laughed.

"Ha! But that's what I collect! Do you have anything better to collect, whelp?"

"Fruitloops! They are way brighter and cheerier than pelts on your wall!" smirked Valerie.

"HEY! I TAKE THAT OFFENSIVLY!" shouted Vlad. The huntress and the hunted looked at each other, both just slightly frightend.

"I mean… Yes! Of course Valerie's right!"

**Technus**

"And I, Technus, shall overcome all your funk and hippy software and take over the internet! Try to stop me now, teenager!" Valerie blinked.

"What's internet?" Technus facepalmed.

**Santa Claus? Hey, I'm in the Christmas spirit, okay? **

"And what do you want for Christmas Valerie?" Valerie shook her head.

"To get you in this stinking thermos!" Santa chuckled.

"Oh, dear, Im afraid I'll have to put you on the naughty list.." Valerie just groaned and sucked him in the thermos. Vlad came in with a tray of cookies and gasped.

"SANTA! NOOOOOO!" Vlad cried.

**Hehhehheh… so apparenty Vlad is a secret fan of Santa… XD Anaways I'll type a short Christmas oneshot soon and then I'll post another chapter of this! REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everybody! Finally posting a new chapter after a couple days of break… Hope you enjoy! Oh, and I DO NOT OWN DP! **

"So how is Santa considered a ghost?" asked a suspicious Valerie. Vlad just mumbled.

"He is a- well, just read **Danny and Santa's Secrets **and you'll understand!" **(No, seriously, read it! By JuneLuxray2, it explains how Santa is considered a ghost, well, half ghost that is! Trust me!** **) **Valerie began to laugh.

"I'm not going to bother to ask." Smirked Valerie. "But I think I pretty much am well, done with my training!" Vlad grinned evilly.

"Yes, yes I suppose you are. I have locked the coordinates of Phantom onto your hovercraft." Valerie smiled.

"Time to kick some ghost butt."

**(LINE BREAKKKKKKKKK!)**

"And… go!" shouted Samantha. Tucker stared at her.

"Why are we seeing how long both Danny/is can go invisible for?" questioned Tucker.

"Because we can." Smirked Samantha.

"And its fun!" laughed an invisible Dani.

"Plus, this counts as training!" agreed an invisible Daniel. Samantha just shook her head.

"You guys are cra-" A sudden gust of wind flew through her hair. She looked up and almost screamed. A dark shadow loomed over the foursome.

"Hello peasants." Valerie sneered. "Have you seen the ghost kid?" Samantha was the first one to gather her wits.

"Nope! Haven't even heard of a ghost before! Sorry!" said Samantha rather quickly. Tucker soon followed.

"Uh, yeah! What is a ghost, anyways?" Valerie smirked.

"I should've guessed two peasants wouldn't know the evil that lurks around her." She examined the two more closely. The girl was obviously reckless and determined, and the boy- the boy was actually somewhat charming.

"You- " She pointed to Tucker. "What's that in your hand?" Tucker grinned widely.

"This? Oh, this is my PDA." Valerie blinked.

"What's a PDA?" He grinned again and motioned to her.

"Well, beautiful girl on a hovercraft that is looming above my head, want to go near the pond and see?" She was stunned. Was this prince charming hitting on her?

"Are you hitting on me?" asked Valerie.

"Eh-yes?" Tucker stammered.

"I accept. Hop on!" Tucker gleefully hopped on and held onto her waist as the two flew down to the pond. Samantha sighed in relief.

"Daniel, Dani, you can turn UN invisible now." The two reappeared. Daniel had a confused look on his face.

"Why was she looking for me?" Dani gasped in realization.

"Vlad."

**Yes, another short chapter. But at least Tucker got a girl! Even though she's evil… Ill try to update either tomorrow or Thursday! REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone! A chapter a day earlier than expected! Thou hast not privileges of owning Daniel Phantom. XD Enjoy! And 100 reviews in total so far? YOU GUYS ARE EPICNESS! THANK YOU!**

"So this button turns on what you call 'the internet'?" questioned Valerie.

"Yep!" exclaimed Tucker proudly. "And this button can take pictures."

"But I thought you had to paint pictures!" exclaimed Valerie. **(Remember, medieval times…no Internet or nothing! Those poor people…) **

"Not with this baby! Come on, smile for the camera!" He wrapped his arm around her and held the PDA. Valerie blushed slightly.

"Say cheese!"

"Cheese?" said Valerie with a cringed face. "I hate cheese!" A flash exploded and the picture appeared, showing a disgusted Valerie and a laughing Tucker. Valerie laughed at the sight, but then gasped.

"Holy smokes, I'm getting sidetracked! Vlad Masters wont be pleased if I don't catch the ghost kid!" She pecked him on his cheek. "Catch you later?"

"Definitely!" agreed Tucker. She whipped out her helmet and climbed onto her hovercraft.

"Adios, prince charming! I've got a ghost to catch!" She smiled and flew off with a determined look on her face. Tucker smiled dreamily but suddenly gasped.

"Wait… Vlad Masters? Oh no! I've got to tell Daniel!" he mused out loud as her ran off.

**(Daniel: This odd contraption called a line break was brought to you by Oak…)**

"WHAT? Vlad Masters? But he's still-" gasped Daniel.

"Not anymore! Apparently he sent my girlfriend-"

"Girlfriend?" Daniel raised an eyebrow. "I'd never thought I'd live to see the day."

"Ha ha." Said Tucker sarcastically. "Apparently she's out to catch you and bring you to Vlad." Samantha glared at him.

"I knew Vlad was trouble the day we met him!" she shouted angrily. Daniel wrapped his arm around her.

"Its okay, Sammykins. We'll just have to outsmart him… and Tuck's girlfriend." Tucker cringed.

"I didn't know she was out to get you! But I did have a great look at her sweet ride…" He held up his PDA and grinned. "Blueprints and all." Daniel grinned.

"Perfect. Time to make plans!"

**(Insert a montage of Daniel, Samantha, Tucker and Dani all making inventions and traps)**

"And…. FINISHED!" laughed Dani. "We'll be ready for anything."

"Tota-"

"Hey, anyone here in this well furnished cave? I got a pizza for… Daniel Masters?" Daniel scowled.

"Sorry! Keep the pizza and try a different house." He growled. The pizza delivery guy ran off screaming at the sight of a floating ghost with a giant D on his chest. Daniel scowled.

"Fruit loop knows we're here."

"And we'll be ready." Coaxed Samantha. "Besides, what could go wrong?"

**Yay! Another chapter! Aren't you happy? Well, I'll update tomorrow. REVIEW! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone! I DO NOT OWN DP! But this chapter Swiftie13 has contributed an OC, because she was the 100****th**** reviewer! Again, thank you all for reviewing and enjoy chapter 19! Wow… chapter 19 already. I'm going crazy! XD Wait.. I already am. Enough with my blabbering enjoy chapter 19!**

Daniel sighed as he ran his hand through his silky raven locks.

"If Vlad knows we're here, and he's out to get us, we're doomed."

"No way!" screeched Dani. "Like you said, we'll be ready for anything!"

'Really…' said a smooth voice.

"Huh? Who's there? Show yourself!" demanded Dani.

'Chillax!' said the voice as a body appeared for it. It was a teenage girl, about their age, with unearthly red hair and pale blue eyes. She smiled at Dani.

'I'm Conner.'

"Uh, Dani, who are you talking to?" asked a perplexed Daniel. Dani threw him a glare.

"Conner, duh. She's right here!" Daniel laughed.

"Sure, have fun with your imaginary friend…" Dani glared at him again.

"What, you can't see her or something?" Dani asked. Daniel shook his head.

"Nope. Not at-"

'Hello Daniel.'

"AHHHH!" screamed Daniel. "Ghost! GHOST!"

'Not exactly.' Smirked Conner. 'Name's Conner. And you must be Daniel.' Daniel gasped.

"Are you the figment Dani was talking to?"

'Yep, and now you. Brilliant deduction Dr. Obvious.' Said Conner sarcastically.

"Haha. Your real. I get it." Samantha stared at the two Dani's who were apparently talking to thin air.

"Daniel? Dani? Who are you talking too?" asked Samantha.

"Yea, is this a joke or something?" asked Tucker.

'Nope. Not at all. Tuck, the secret to your success for your PDA is batteries. Samantha, Daniel likes your hair down. A lot.' Advised Conner. Samantha looked at her hair while Tucker grinned with joy.

"I KNEW IT!"

"He likes my hair down?"

'Yes and yes. YOU ARE ALL NOT CRAZY!' shouted Conner. The four jumped back in surprise.

"So…everyone agrees we're not crazy?" asked Daniel. The other three quickly nodded in agreement. Conner laughed.

'Nope, totally not crazy. But perhaps you need assistance from Vlad's inner circle to foil his plan.' Daniel stared at her.

"Tell me, please! And how do you know about Vlad?"

'Meh, I have my ways. Anaways, the person you can lure information out of Vlad's inner circle is-'

"IS WHO?" cried Daniel.

'Roselina. Who is not a rabid fan girl, by the way. Just a confused elf who can help you.'

Daniel gaped.

"You're not serious."

'But I am. Have fun, and don't forget to eat M&M's! **(I don't own these either…) **They are food for the soul! Adios!' cackled Conner. With that she evaporated in a cloud of mist. Daniel and the others gaped.

"Was it just me, or was that a figment of imagination?" Tucker managed to squeak.

"Nope, it wasn't just you. Man, Clockwork sends the strangest messengers." Mused Dani.

**TA DAAA! Yea, Conner was Swiftie13's idea, a girl who was a figment of imagination. Kind of like Youngblood but not really. Hope you enjoyed! I will try to update Saturday or possibly Friday. REVIEW! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone! I DO NOT OWN DP! Wow.. Chapter 20 already. Again, if you guys have any ideas or OCs you would like in the story, either PM or comment! All right, onto the story!**

"So let me get this straight…we have to get ourselves hired as servants at Vlad's to talk to Roselina?" summarized Tucker. Daniel grimly nodded.

"Yep… as unfortunate as that is, at least we don't have to be maids!" He smiled and gestured to Samantha and Dani. Samantha glared at him along with Dani.

"Hey, I never agreed to this!" protested Samantha.

"Same here! I WANT MY MONEY BACK!" shouted Dani. Daniel gave her a quizzical look.

"Uh, where did you hear that?"

"Tucker! He showed me these things on the magic box called 'commercials'!" she said with emphasis. Daniel glared at Tucker.

"What?"

"You know what. Anaways," Daniel cleared his throat, "Time to head to Fruit loops. Remember, my name is Ryon **(XD Inside joke! They have to use fake names or else Fruit loop would know it was them and most likely kill them…)**…"

"My name is Megan," said Samantha.

"My name is Kayleigh." Said Dani.

"And my name is Jedd." Said Tucker. "We get it. Lets go to Vlad's!"

**(Happy early new years!)**

_Ding dong!_

"Roselina, would you be a maid and grab that?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Masters!" said Roselina as she grabbed the door. She raised an eyebrow when she found four peasants sitting there.

"Can I help you?"

"Ah, yes." Dan- I mean Ryon, stood up. "We would like to become servants and maids for Vlad Masters. Who would we speak to?"

"You're speaking to her. Sup?" said Roselina. Ryon gave a small chuckle.

"We are but poor peasants that need money. We saw this ad in the daily scroll and-"

"Yea, yea, cut the act. You're in at minimum wage. Be here at 7o clock sharp." She slammed the door on them.

"Well, that was easy." Commented Megan.

"Too easy. Clockwork must've planned this!" declared Kayleigh. Jedd looked at her.

"Or we could've just been extremely lucky." He pointed out.

"Either way, we are in!" declared a happy Ryon. "Lets party!" Megan gave a small peck on the cheek to Ryon, who blushed slightly.

"Let us party!" she agreed.

**Yay! Another short chapter! Aren't you happy? Jk, I literally think while I type, so that's most likely why there short. **

**Ryon: DOWN WITH SHORTNESS!  
>Me: Uh, Daniel, you can stop calling yourself Ryon.<strong>

**Daniel: But its fun! And I know why you called me that!**

**Me; Shut up. Anaways, I'll update tomorrow and REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**HAPPY NEW YEARS! I do not own DP. Maybe next year I will! MWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH! Anaways, since last chapter Daniel said they would have a party, and since it's New Years Eve, THEY SHALL HAVE A NEW YEARS PARTY! Aren't I a genius? XD Anaways enjoy chapter 21!**

"Have any eights?"

"Go ghost. Got any sevens?"

"Nope. Go ghost."

"Go ghost? Alright, I'M GOING GHOST!" smirked Daniel. The four friends were on the floor in a circle playing "Go ghost". Daniel finally took the opportunity to go ghost. He laughed as he overshadowed Tucker.

"Hi, don't let the beret and geeky glasses fool you, I'm a stud!" Samantha and Dani laughed as Daniel floated out of him. Tucker was not amused.

"I am too a stud! I got Val, didn't I?"

"Yea," said Daniel as he transformed, "but she's not here right now."

"Guess again." Laughed Valerie as she sauntered in.

"Valerie!" cried Tucker as he ran to hug her. **(Funny thing is my cat was running like crazy when I typed this. XD) **Valerie smiled as she hugged Tuck.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tucker.

"Thought I drop by to see the king's crystal ball drop in Town Square." She smiled. "And what better way to see it then right here? You guys have the perfect view!" Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"We do?" he asked as he looked out the window. The black sky twinkled with stars and it was the perfect view.

"We do! Oh, sweet! Who has popcorn?" The four looked at him strangely.

"What's… popcorn?" asked Dani.

"I don't know actually…" admitted Daniel. "The word just tumbled out of my mouth!"

"But I know what it is, and I brought some from the future." Said a wise voice.

"Clockwork!" laughed Daniel. "Wow, two guests that we didn't expect. But you're a teenager!" It was true; Clockwork was in a teenage human form. **(If you haven't read my story Clockwork yet, do it! He's a teen in that one too! XD) **He had raven black hair that tumbled over his scarlet eyes. He was wearing a cape, violet to be exact, and was holding a wooden staff.

"Are you a wizard?" asked Valerie, since she had no idea that he was a ghost. Clockwork chuckled.

"Let's go with that. But I brought popcorn!" He proudly held up 6 bags of popcorn. Dani squealed.

"Oooo…lets eat!" she cried as she raced toward the popcorn. Dani scarfed it down.

"Mmmm… nkhg u oo! *" ***Thank you clockwork! **Said Dani as she finished chewing.

"You're welcome." Said Clockwork. He smiled as he saw two couples holding hands. One couple was smiling and laughing, the other was just looking starry eyed at each other. Dani broke the silence.

"GUYS! ITS ALMOST 12! COUNTDOWN!" Everyone laughed as they began to count down.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

**HAPPY NEW YEAR YOU GUYS! Thank you all so much for reviewing every chapter! It makes my day! Anaways, I'll update Monday. REVIEW PLEASE! I'll give you new years cookies! XD**


	22. Chapter 22

**I want to own DP, but Butch won't let me. XD Anaways, 10 REVIEWS? For one chapter? YOU GUYS ARE EPICNESS! COOKIES FOR ALL! Well my readers enjoy chapter 22! **

"Ugh…what time is it Sam?" groaned a tired Daniel. Samantha looked at Tucker's PDA and gasped.

"Uh, Daniel? What time were we supposed to be there?"

"7, why?"

"It's 6:45."

"AHHH! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" shouted Daniel as he sprang out of bed. He hurriedly looked for his servants' outfit. "Oh man, oh man, she's going to fire us! And we haven't even started!" He moaned. Daniel stopped and face palmed in realization.

"Sam, get the others. I'm not going to be late, not if I can help it! I'M GOING GHOST!" He quickly transformed into AN ADORABLE DANNY PHANTOM! **(Sorry, couldn't help myself… ;) But he is adorable, right?) **Samantha glared at him.

"Hello, secret identity? What if she sees you?" Daniel chuckled.

"Don't worry. Clocky at the party last night said that he brainwashed all the info she had gotten from the future. She's no longer aware of my secret! Or a fan girl, thank goodness! Now go on and get the others! We have a job to get to!"

**(Line breaks are cuddly! Line breaks are cute! They're never nasty or mean! *gasps* I'd give a home to all the poor line breaks… if ever one day I were queen! Get an OC in the story if you can guess where that long line break was from!)**

Daniel floated down and gently placed down Sam and the others. Unknown to them a certain female saw Daniel and hid around the corner to see him in action. Daniel unwittingly transformed and ran to the door. The elf eared teenager gasped.

"No… it can't be!" said the teenager. "Ryo-no, Daniel Fenton- the servant- is also Danny Phantom? The guy Vlad's trying to capture? I gotta stop them!" she cried as she ran toward the oak doors. She quickly flung them open to see face to face with Vlad Masters.

"Oh, hello Roselina. Getting ready to welcome our new servants and maids?" Roselina faked a smile.

"Yep Mr. Masters! I'll be sure to properly introduce them to their wonderful new job here!" Vlad smiled.

"Good! I'll be out for a little while doing…errands, so I'm putting you in charge. Ta ta!" he said as he walked out the doors with a sinister smile on his face. Roselina then turned and ran toward the servants' quarters. The four were waiting their, Daniel obviously out of breath. Roselina laughed at the sight. Daniel, now alerted to her presence, straightened his servants outfit. Samantha sighed.

"Hi. We're the new maids and servants. Can we please get on with this?" Roselina laughed, but then her face grew serious.

"Look, I know you guys want to make a bunch of moola," She ignored the confuzzled faces, "but if you work here, sooner or later Vlad's going to realize that Danny Phantom is under his roof!" Daniel gasped.

"How did yo-"

"You really need to work on hiding. I saw you transform outside." She said as she rummaged through some papers. Daniel face palmed while Samantha grinned.

"I told you so!"

**I am starting to like this Roselina person! Anaways, I realized at the beginning of this story it sounded medieval, and now its starting to slip into…honestly, I'm not quite sure. But you don't mind, right? *smiles* I'll update tomorrow after school. SCHOOL'S ALREADY BACK! AHH! Again, thank you for reviewing and now review again! I just love reviews! XD **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi everyone! Must I spell it out? I D-O-N-T O-W-N D-P! Sad… but anawyas, enjoy this chapter! Chapter 23, to be exact- HEY! ANOTHER LUCKY CHAPTER! Cookie if you can guess why…XD Anaways, enjoy!**

"Aha! Here it is!" yelled the elf Roselina. She picked up an old yellow journal. "All of Vladimir's secrets. Daniel chuckled.

"Vladimir?" he teased. "Is that really his full name? And he has a journal?"

"Uh huh!" said Roselina as she began to scan through the pages. Her face turned bright pink. Samantha cocked an eyebrow.

"What? Should I… I don't know, dust the lamp while you stand their gaping?" Roselina shook her head.

"No, you don't need to do that. In fact, just change back into your normal clothes and hang up your uniforms." She commanded. The four shrugged and started to walk out.

"Hey Rosie! Care to tell us what's so embarrassing when we come back?" asked Dani. Roselina regretfully nodded as the four walked out. She then turned her attention back to the sheet. Rosie** (I am just going to call her Rosie from now on, kay? Good!) **quickly became engrossed and didn't realize when Dani tapped her on the back.

"Uh, Rosie? Hello!"

"AH! SHOW YOURSELF!" screamed Rosie. She smiled sheepishly when she saw it was just Dani. "Heh…hi?"

"So what did you find?" asked Daniel.

"Yea, tell us!" insisted Dani. Roselina turned bright red.

"It's too embarrassing… even for me! Here, you read it!" She shoved the journal into Daniel's face. His face was blank but quickly became bright red.

"Ew! Gross! That's just wrong, even for Vlad!"

"LET ME SEE!" exclaimed Dani as she snatched the journal. She quickly flipped to the page and immediately turned bright red.

"Ah…ew?" she stammered. Samantha quickly grabbed the worn book. **(Hehehe… I'll say what Vlad's secret is at the end of the chapter! MWHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHA!) **"Phhh, come on! It can't be that gross…" she began as she started to read. Her face turned slightly green as she shoved it in Tucker's face. Tucker gulped.

"I'm not so sure I want to read this, after all your reactions…"

"Ah, come on Tucky, do it!" coaxed Rosie.

"Tucky?" smirked Daniel. He started to sing, "Rosie's got a cru-sh!"

"Shut it! I DO NOT!" insisted a blushing Rosie. Daniel jabbed Samantha in the elbow.

"Denial." He whispered. Samantha giggled. Tucker blushed as well, but you couldn't really tell. He sighed and began to read. His face was a combination of horror and shock; Best way I can describe it is Tucker after eating a million vegetables. You get the picture…

"Vl- M- Ew!" cried Tucker as he slammed the book shut. She sighed.

"I never imagined that a forty year old man would have an entire room full of Madelyn posters, plushies, and…" she shuddered. "Life size model."

**Vlady's a stalker! XD He is in the show too… anaways thanks for reading! Next update Thursday! REVIEW! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi everybody! Chapter 24 is here! And question- Val and Tuck or Rosie and Tuck? Or should Val break Tuck's poor little heart and have Rosie help him heal it? Anaways, enjoy chapter 24!**

Rosie continued to flip through the little black journal. Tucker was peering over her shoulder. The other 3 had gone…"missing" for the time being.

_Flashback_

"_Rosie, how bout us three leave so you and Tuck have some… 'Alone time'…" hinted Daniel. Rosie blushed. _

"_Daniel, he's just my friend!" she insisted. Daniel smirked._

"_Uh huh. And I'm not half ghost." Rosie blushed again. _

"_DANIEL!" Daniel grabbed his wife's hand and Dani's._

"_Invite me to your wedding!" Daniel called over his shoulder._

"_DANIEL!" she shrieked, as the 3 walked out the door laughing._

_End Flashback_

She sighed as she focused back on the book. Why couldn't Daniel let it drop? She might have been… attracted to Tucker, but crushing on him? No, there was no pos- was there? I mean, the chances of liking him were as high as pigs could fly!

"Hey, Rosie, look! A flying pig!" the said possible crush said. Rosie scrambled up and looked out the window. Indeed, it was a ghost pig! And it was flying.

"How ironic…" muttered Rosie.

"Why is that?" asked a CONFUZZLED **(If you cannot tell, CONFUZZLED is my fav word ever! XD Keep reading!) **Tucker. Rosie blushed.

"Uh, no reason, nothing at all!" Tucker raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh…and I should believe that because…"

"I'm an elf?" croaked Rosie. Tucker smiled.

"Eh, that will work. So anything interesting in that thing?" Rosie nodded and motioned him to sit down.

"Yep! Apparently he has… get this! A cat!" Tucker burst out laughing. She shot him a confused look. He stopped laughing to try to explain.

"We-well, Daniel had suggested a couple months ago for him to get a cat, and the Fruit loop actually did it!" He started to snicker again. Rosie had to smile. _He's so cute when he laughs…_ she thought to herself. Her grin just grew bigger when he collapsed into a chair. Tuck finally stopped laughing after at least 5 minutes.

"So Tucky, finally got tired of laughing?" Tucker nodded as he sighed.

"That was fun…" said Tucker.

"It was funny seeing you laugh for like five minutes straight!" teased Rosie. Tucker grinned.

"And now it's back to business. Reading Vlad's fun journal." Said Tucker sarcastically.

He got up from the chair just in time to trip over the forgotten book.

"Ah!" cried Tucker as he tripped right into Rosie. In a very awkward position I might add. Awkward as in face to face.

"So…" said Tucker slowly.

"Yea…" said Rosie even slower. Time seemed to stop as their faces became closer and closer. Then…

**CLIFFIE! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Don't ya just love me right now? XD Anaways… I'll update Saturday. REVIEW PLEASE! I'll give you Danny's cookies!**

**Danny: HEY! Where are my cookies?**

**Me: Hehehe… better run. Till Saturday! *****runs off while being chased by Danny***** **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi everybody! As usual, I do not own DP! *cries* I really really want to though! And thanks to the 3 reviews last chapter! This chapter might actually be longer... If it is, I am gonna be happy! XD Without further ado, Chapter 25. **

_Last Chapter:_

_Time seemed to stop as their faces became closer and closer. Then..._ **(Now you will know what happens! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH!) **

_This Chapter: _

Then the totally expected thing happened: They kissed. Rosie's cheeks grew warm, but she slowly melted into it. Tucker, on the other hand, was enjoying every second of it. He deepened the kiss, when a loud cough interrupted them.

"Good sir, what do you think your doing?" accused Daniel. (Hehehe... Swiftie13, that was for you! XD) Rosie and Tucker both scrambled to their feet, both their faces deep red.

"Wel-uh- ya see..." stammered Tucker. Daniel smirked.

"I only knew it was a matter of time. But what about Val?" Rosie gaped at Tucker.

"Who's Val?" Tucker smiled sheepishly.

"One pretty girl I'll never get to see again."

"Think again, traitor." said Valerie as she stepped out behind Daniel. Tuck gasped.

"Va-Valerie? What are you doing here?"

"Getting you back from a certain elf," she spat. Her blazing eyes glared at Rosie. Rosie sighed.

"I didn't know he already had a girlfriend!" she shouted, mostly at Tuck. "Besides, it was an accident!"

"Oh yea? Then why didn't you get up, huh?" Rosie blushed.

"I-ugh, none of your beeswax!" she said crossly. Valerie smirked evilly.

"Well, I guess you don't mind if I do this then..." she trailed of as she kissed Tucker. Rosie gasped as tears streamed to her face.

"Tuck, why?" she cried as she ran off. Daniel pulled the two lovers apart.

"Dude, you and I are going to have a little talk about cheating..." demanded Daniel. Tucker nervously nodded as Daniel dragged him into the other room. Samantha glared at Valerie.

"It was an accident. But she honestly didn't know. And that was a little cruel, even for you." she said as she stormed off, leaving Valerie alone. She crumpled to the floor. "I didn't know..." she said hoarsely, only to be heard by the wind.

**(With Rosie and Samantha)**

"I- I thought he liked me!" sobbed Rosie. Samantha held out the Kleenex box.

"Kleenex?"

"Tha-thanks." She blew her nose and silent tears streamed down her face. Samantha sighed.

"Rosie, there's something you need to know about Tucker."

**TaDaaaaaaa! Another great chapter, no? It was about the usual length, but whatever! Next chapter- I'm not going to say anything! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD Anaways, next update Monday and REVIEW! I'll give you pop to go with your Jam and cookies! XD**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola everybody! I was going to publish this yesterday, but FANFCITION *glares at Fanficiton* crashed majorly. Anaways, thanks again to all you wonderful reviewers! COOKIES, POP AND JAM FOR ALL! XD Anywho, I- AW, I LOST THE GAME! *****snickers* I am probably going to get a lot of comments saying I LOST THE GAME! XD Tehee…I do not own DP, and enjoy chapter ****26!**

"Wha-what about Tucky?" Rosie asked before starting to bawl again. Samantha handed her a tissue.

"Well…oh man. This is going to be harder to explain than I thought." She took a deep breath. "Okay, so you know that Daniel is Danny Phantom, right?" Rosalina nodded. Samantha sighed.

"Well, Valerie doesn't know this." Rosie's mouth became a small "O". Samantha nodded then continued.

"So, if she continues to…" she looked at the red eyed Rosie, and tried to come up with a better word, "…to hang out with us, she'll eventually find out." Rosie cocked her head.

"Your point is?"

"She is trying to _capture Danny Phantom to bring to Vlad Masters."_ Samantha said gravely. Rosie nodded in understanding.

"So… what are we going to do about it?" Samantha smiled evilly.

"Break…

**(With Tucker and Danny) **

"…you guys up. I'm sorry, but it's the only way!" insisted Daniel. "I mean, if she figured out my secret…"

"You would be toast!" finished Tucker. He sighed.

"I should've known this would happen if I dated a ghost hunter." Daniel sighed.

"Yep. But when you distracted her, you had no clue she would actually like you back. Now, you have to suffer the consequences. Sorry dude." Tucker sighed.

"It's cool. I'll just…"

**(With Dani and Valerie)**

"…have to tell him! He's a great guy and all, but I have an important mission to do!" Valerie sighed. Dani nodded.

"Your making the right choice Val. I know it! Yea, it might be painful, it might be har-"

"Your point?"

"All I'm saying is its best for the both of you!" finished Dani. Valerie sighed.

"Your right. Well, wish me luck…" she said as she sauntered off toward Tucker's room, where she bumped into who else? Mr. Tf himself, that's who!

"Oh, sorry Tucker!"

"It's fine Val…"

And then it was a few awkward moments of silence….

**MWHAHAHAHAH! Alas, another cliffie! Anaways, I'll update Thursday and review! They make me happy! XD**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi everyone! *****tries to think of a good way to say I DON'T OWN DP or Back in Black, but fails epically***** Anaways, another chapter of Intertwined coming right up! And sorry for all ya Tucker and Valerie fans… in any other story I would insist putting those two lovebirds together, but in this story…it won't work out. *coughs* Enjoy another short chapter of Intertwined! **

Valerie was the first one to break the silence.

"Tuck- there's something I need to tell you…" said Valerie slowly. Tucker nodded.

"Same here…" Again, there was awkwardness. But then again, what do you expect? Loud rock music from the futu-

"BACK IN BLACK! I HIT THE SACK! I'VE BEEN TOO LONG I'M GLAD TO BE BACK! I'M LETT- " Tucker and Valerie glared at Daniel, who smiled sheepishly.

"Hehe..sorry! I just heard a street band play that song.. and…I'll just shut up now!" quickly said Daniel. He walked out of the room, leaving the two lovebirds alone.

"Val…do you want to-"

"No… you should." Insisted Valerie. Tucker gulped.

"Val.. Valerie, you've been good to me. Great, in fact… but this- I wish it could… but this-"

"-won't work out…" said Valerie flatly. "I understand. I had a great few weeks with you…But Vlad Masters is counting on me!" Tucker cringed. He had possibly slightly forgot, in the midst of "love", that Valerie was a ghost hunter, out to get his best friend.

"Valerie? Have you considered that Vlad is working on the side of evil?" Valerie glared at him.

"Vlad Masters is a good man. **(Cookie if you can tell me which episode this is from! XD) **Why would you even say such a thing?" demanded Valerie. Her eyes widened in realization.

"Wait a second…you were with the Ghost Kid when I first met you! You only hit on me…to distract me to finding him! And all this time I believed you actually liked me!" she accused angrily. Tucker raised his arms in defense.

"I did like you! I swear! But Da- Phantom is a good ghost! Trust me!" Valerie's eyes dropped and said in a whisper:

"I can't. Not after all we've been through." Her eyes began to water.

"Goodbye, Tucker." She said sadly. Her suit appeared out of her sack she was carrying and wrapped around her as she flew off. Tucker crumpled to the ground. Valerie looked back, tears streaming down her concerned face.

"I'll never forget you Tucker. But I have a job to do." She whispered to herself as she flew off. Meanwhile, back at…wherever they were, Daniel, Samantha, Rosie, and Dani raced back and sat down next to tucker.

"Oh Tucker…I'm so sorry." Said Samantha sympathically.

"I-its fine. I'll…I'll just have to learn to live again…"

**Aw…sad chapter! Oh well. Anways, I'll update Saturday and REVIEW! If you guys have any ideas for the plot whatsoever, just either PM me or review! Thanks! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi everyone! Welcome to chapter 28 already! And for the 28****th**** time in a row- I DO NOT OWN DP! And now, here's your favorite, most evilest, fruit loop- Enjoy! Mwhahahahahahah…**

The hover board skidded the ground as it landed with a soft thump. The rider got off and sighed as she placed the thermos on the table.

"Valerie, back so soon?" questioned an ominous voice. "Did you catch Phantom?" Valerie growled and turned toward him.

"Not yet Masters. There was a slight… distraction, but I gleaned some valuable information…" sighed Valerie. Vlad Masters turned around in his black swivel chair petting his Persian cat.

"My, my Valerie, looking glum, are we?" Valerie's eyebrows rose in shock.

"How did yo-"

"Know? I know everything!" he laughed evilly. "I know that you were betrayed by a boy with his precious PDA, and all along you thought he actually liked you!" Vlad scoffed.

"I-"

"You seem at a loss for words Valerie," taunted Vlad, "but I know what will make you feel better." She looked up in hope.

"Catching Phantom?" Vlad howled in laughter.

"Not quite my dear… not quite…"

**A few minutes later… in the living room…XD If you read Advice from a Fruit loop, this might ring a bell…XD**

"Smitty, can you please bring Valerie and I tea and snicker doodles? Thanks…" he commanded the butler as he sat down. He looked at Valerie, who looked at the empty plate.

"Your not serious…"

"Oh, but I am! The best way to let go of the past is by talking about it!" coaxed Vlad. "Oooo, snicker doodles!" he cried out in joy as he grabbed one. Vlad began to munch on the delicious treat.

"Mmm… snicker doodles. Smitty knows how to make them the best!" declared Vlad. He held up the plate now filled of cookies. "Want one?"

"Sure, I guess…"mumbled Valerie. She reached for one as thoughts ran through her head. **(Oh, and thank you Wilona Rivera for inspiring this chapter! Any other people who have a good idea for this story, please comment! Thank you!**) _I thought he actually liked me, _mused Valerie as she bit into sugary goodness. _He seemed so sweet… and nice… and-wait a second… maybe he wasn't kidding!_

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**"I did like you! I swear! But Da- Phantom is a good ghost! Trust me!" **_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_Maybe he is… no! Phantom is not a good ghost! But maybe… maybe Tuck actually did like me… May-_

"Now, what seems to be on your little teenage brain, hmmm?" Vlad said. Valerie began to choke on the snicker doodle. Vlad laughed and ran over and smacked her on the back, shooting the cookie out into the air and on to Smitty.

"Shall I get a mop, Mr. Masters?" grimaced Smitty.

"Yes. Now, as I was saying before you managed to choke on your cookie-" Valerie glared at him as he continued, "-you looked so serious. It helps the soul if you release it." Quoted Vlad from a therapist's book.

"I- Tucker wasn't lying!" she said with hope. Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? About what?"

"He actually likes me! But he was lying about…" she growled. "_Phantom._"

**Yay! Another chapter finished! If you guys have any ideas, any ideas at all, tell me! I will more likely than not incorporate it into the story! Anyways, I'll update Monday and REVIEW! Thanks to the 6 reviews last chapter! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi everyone! I DO NOT OWN DP, ever! Sadly, that's true… anaways.. enjoy chapter 29! Oh, and for everyone who loves Smitty- no seriously, practically every review for last chapter had something about Smitty! XD He's gonna be an important part of the story! Enjoy Smitty's part this chapter! **

The butler grumbled as he reached for the mop in the dusty closet. Why was it him that always did the dirty work? Yes, everyone assumed he was just a normal, British butler that was obedient to the billionaire wonder, Vlad Masters. But there was a different side to Smitty- one that even Vlad Masters had forgotten since that one fateful night…

_Flashback_

_The dark air howled in pain as rain pattered on London's streets. A boy about twelve, thirteen possibly, was shivering and trudging along slowly. His blue eyes drooped as he scanned the area for shelter. The thunder boomed ominously as a streak of lightning illuminated a large castle. The boy smiled as he raced toward the castle. _

_He shakily knocked on the door. He heard footsteps echo down the oak stairs as a man in his 30's opened up the door. _

"_Hello? What brings you here?" cackled the man. The small boy shivered._

"_I-I wanted some shelter from the rain storm…" he quivered. The man's eyes drooped in pity and gestured the boy inside._

"_Tea?" asked the man as the boy scrambled underneath some warm blankets. The boy nodded and the man began making some tea. _

"_Your lucky I was here at this castle," declared the man. "Usually I prefer my castle in Wisconsin, but I decided to take a vacation." The boy's eyes widened in wonder._

"_You have two castles?" asked the boy in shock. The man laughed._

"_Why, I have 20! Have you not recognized me?" The boy shook his head. _

"_I'm Vladimir Masters, billionaire!" The boy gasped in shock. Vlad cackled. _

"_Oh, silly me! I've forgotten to ask your name! What is your name, dear boy?"_

"_Smi-smith!" declared the boy boldly. His real name was Smitty, but he preferred to be called Smith. It was more grown up to him. Vlad raised an eyebrow, but then kneeled down on one knee._

"_Smith, do you want to see something amazing?" Smith nodded eagerly. Vlad got up and led him to a water tub. Smith peered inside._

"_It's water…" he commented dryly. Vlad laughed._

"_Not just any water…soon, I'm going to place this in a special pond where no one can find it! Probably somewhere near the Manson's kingdom…" he mused out loud. The boy gave him an incredulous look._

"_What's so special about this water anaways?" asked the lad. _

"_Try it for yourself and see!" cackled Vlad evilly. Smith shrugged and drank the glowing water. He cried out in pain, but then everything went black…_

_END FLASHBACK_

He was turned into a halfa that day… and Smitty vowed to get his revenge somehow…

***gasp* How many of you were expecting that? Huh? Anaways, I'll update tomorrow and review please! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi everybody! I do not own DP! This is chapter number 30! So this chapter I like to thank all my wonderful reviewers who reviewed every single chapter! And for those who came in slightly later but still reviewed a bunch! KNIGHTRUNNER AND SWIFTIE13, first off, because SWIFTIE was the epic person who convinced me to continue this from a one shot to a 30 chapter and more plot! And knightrunner, who has been there every step of the way! Also to Sincerely the Sign Painter, foreverphantom014, HunterNite, Wilona Rivera, Watson Baker, and to all others who reviewed once or twice that Im too lazy to type…XD But I still thank you so much! Okay, enough with THANK YOU FOR 176 REVIEWS SO FAR! WHOOT WHOOT! Now its time for the story…. XD **

**Back with Valerie and Vlad**

"So, what did Tucker lie about Phantom?" immediately questioned Vlad. He looked at her with deep intent as she answered:

"He said Phantom was a good ghost-ha! Everybody knows what he did to your fiancée, Sammy!" Vlad grinned in agreement.

"I'm so glad we share the same mind set! _Daniel Phanto-" _Valerie immediately looked up in alarm.

"Wait- hold on a second…did you say _Daniel?_ Because I know a guy named Daniel, and he sure ain't the ghost boy!" Vlad raised an eyebrow as he picked up another snicker doodle, deep in thought.

_So, my pawn is one step away from figuring out Daniel's little secret…. Perhaps if I helped her connect the dots- _He shook his head silently- _Oh butter biscuits! He knows my secret to! Unless… If I don't say anything, and I just give her food for thought… BRILLIANT! _Mused Vlad as he smiled and reached for another snicker doodle.

"Mr. Masters, you seem deep in thought, and isn't that the 23rd snicker doodle you've had?" scolded Valerie as he reached for his 23rd snicker doodle.

"Why, yes! Yes it is!" he said cheerfully as he ate the scrumptious snack.

"What were you thinking about Mr. Masters? Not to seem rude or anything…"trailed off Valerie.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how you were so close to something so great that your little teenage brain would go on overdrive!" Valerie and Vlad blinked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Hehehe… You always tickle my funny bone, Mr. Masters!" giggled Valerie. Vlad wiped a tear from his eye.

"I kill me! _And Jack…_" he growled. **(Cookie for episode name this is from! XD)**

"What was that?" questioned Valerie.

"Nothing! As I was saying, there are many Daniels in this world, such as Daniel Reed, the famous scholar, Daniel Ramon, the famous painter in town, Daniel-"

"I get it! I get it!" insisted Valerie.

"But consider this….Perhaps two of the Daniels of this world, perhaps two…there lives are more intertwined then we know…" he said thoughtfully as he reached for another snicker doodle. A rough hand slapped him away.

"Mr. Masters, I believe you had your share of snicker doodles already!" scolded Smitty. Vlad grinned weakly.

"Perhaps…hey- what's that over there?" He gasped and pointed to a random spot.

"Where?" asked Smitty as he turned around. Vlad snatched his cookie and was about to eat it when a paw swiped it from his hand.

"MADDIE!" he exclaimed in exclamation as the cat purred and swallowed the snicker doodle. It licked its silky white paws and grinned evilly at Vlad.

"Oh, butter biscuits!"

**Sorry for such a short chapter! Anawyas, I'll update Thursday and review! 200****th**** reviewer gets a character in the story! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi everybody! I do not own DP, but I do own Smitty! XD Enjoy! **

"So, Vlad Masters, what do you think I should do?" questioned Valerie as she picked up another snicker doodle.

"Should I destroy _Phantom_-"she growled as she smashed her cookie in two. With her rough fingers she grabbed another snicker doodle and stroked it softly. "-or should I go make up with Tucker in hopes of gaining at least his friendship back?" she wondered out loud.

"Hm, why don't you make up with your little boyfriend, and then have him help hunt down phantom!" declared Vlad with a sinister grin. Valerie's green eyes widened in delight.

"Mr. Masters, you are a genius!" she cried as she whipped out her red and silver hover board. "I'll be back on Phantom's trail soon enough!" she cried triumphantly as she raced away and out the castle's narrow window. Vlad smirked triumphantly as he whirled around in his black office chair and reached for another snicker doodle.

"Mr. Masters, or should I say Vlad Plasmius..." cackled a sinister voice. Vlad choked and coughed as he turned around to find the voice.

"Ah, Smitty! You make me laugh so hard!" Vlad wiped a tear away from his eye. "For a second I thought you were a sinister villain!" Smitty narrowed his eyes as he knocked over the tray of snicker doodles.

"Hey!" protested Vlad as Smitty drew nearer. "What do you think you doing?"

"Looking for any glowing water left on the ground..." hissed Smitty.

"Glowing water-Smith? Is that you?" he cried in disbelief.

"Yes, good sir, it's me- the innocent child you turned half ghost years ago!" growled Smitty.

"Uh...oops?" said Vlad as he began to back up against the smooth castle wall. "I neve-I never said you had to drink it!"

"True..." Smitty said, rolling his r, "But _you _were the one who showed me it, _you_ were the one to insist of me trying it for myself, and _YOU_ MADE ME INTO THIS!" cried Smitty as two eerie grey flashes surrounded him. Vlad's eyes grew wide in fear as he saw.

A crown of black hair tinted with gold locks was on a _teenager ghost's head_. His yellow eyes pierced through Vlad's eyes and a crooked scar was across them. Smitty's outifit was a long back cape and a London boy's school clothes. Vlad gasped in terror.

"But-how- " Smitty floated face to face with Vlad's pale one.

"Mother nature was kind, my ghost form stayed a teen form all these years!" cackled Smitty as he gestured to his body. "Which is perfect for the task I have in mind! _Now, to find your little badger…" _he laughed evilly as he phased through the castle floor. Vlad staggered to the ground, sweat beading down his face.

"I have got to warn Daniel!"

**My…that was a little intense, even for me! XD Anaways, I'll update Saturday and review please! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey peoples! Yes, that's right- I'm UPDATING A DAY EARLY! WHOOT! Only because I can't update tomorrow…:'( Ah well! Anaways, I DON'T OWN DP EVAH and enjoy! **

**(Back to where Daniel and the others are…)**

Tucker lumbered slowly and sighed as he began to fix his broken PDA downcast. Daniel wrapped a caring arm around his wife as he looked at the broken boy in concern.

"Tucker, you got to snap out of it! She's _gone…_" he emphasized as he handed him a wire. Tucker's red watery eyes glared at him as he snatched the blue wire from his hand.

"No, she's not gone…she'll be back!" he insisted as he jabbed the wire back into the PDA. Rosielina sighed and put a hand on Tucker's shoulder.

"Tucker…maybe its time to move on…" whispered Rosielina. Tucker gently pushed her arm away.

"I can't…" he whispered hoarsely, "…she was the only girl I ever loved." Sam's eyes grew wide as she saw Roselina's eyes began to fill with tears. Rosielina bit her lip in agony as she walked quickly out of the room and quickly walking into a teenage ghost.

"What do you want?" growled Rosielina as she swiped a tear away and quickly frowned.

"Oh, I- I'm injured!" quickly lied the black haired and golden lock boy as he fell to the ground. Rosielina grabbed his arm and helped him slowly up.

"What's your name?" she asked as she ran to grab the gauze. The teen smiled evilly.

"The name is-"

"DANIEL! THERE'S A MAN NAMED SMITTY THAT'S TRYING TO KILL YOU!" shouted a panting voice. 5 heads whipped around to see an out of breath Vlad Plasmius.

"Plasmius!" growled Daniel as he began to create an ectoplasmic ray. Vlad waved his hands quickly in defeat.

"Daniel, you don't understand! That teen- he's trying to kill you!" he exclaimed with urgency. Daniel began to laugh.

"Fruitloop, I don't know what's crazier- me believing you or me believing that this injured teen is out to get me!" he snorted as he floated down. Vlad's eyes grew in fear.

"No, you don't understand! In fact, if you only believe me…" he sighed. He didn't want it to come to this. But he sadly had no other choice. He skimmed a rough hand through his black glowing hair. "I'll stop chasing and hunting you down to ask you to be my apprentice." Daniel's blue eyes widened in shock.

"You mea-"

"Yes, but please, I'm begging you- believe me!" he begged. Daniel stared at the raven-haired teen.

"Don't listen to him! HE'S LYING!" growled Smitty as he jabbed a finger in Vlad's direction. Vlad shouted back,

"NO! HE IS!"

"NO, ALL THREE OF YOU GHOSTS ARE GOING DOWN!" yelled a very angry female huntress.

"Va-Valerie?" whimpered Tucker as his green eyes grew wide with sadness.

**AHH! IT'S SLOWLY NEARING THE END! NOOOOOO! I'm evil...doing all these cliffies... XD Anaways, I'll update MONDAY and review please! Thank ya! **


	33. Chapter 33

**Hi everyone! I do not own DP! Enjoy! **

Valerie's head of curly hair whipped around.

"Tuck!" He looked away sadly as Valerie

landed next to him.

"Tucker..." she whimpered sadly as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry..." Tucker's shoulders hunched over and continued to stare at the ground.

"Tucker... I- I realized you weren't lying..." she said softly. "You do like me..." Tucker's green eyes glimmered with hope.

"Do you-" The questioned lingered in the air for a few seconds. It was soon answered by a pair of warm lips on his cheek.

"Yes- yes, I like you to Tucker... Now, care to destroy a few ghosts?" she asked laughing. Tucker shook his head.

"Phantom's good!" Tucker insisted. He gestured towards the three bickering ghosts.

"Have you ever considered there are good ghosts? Some are evil... Like Smitty-" He glared at Smitty, who was currently was creating a burst of energy. Tucker's eyes grew wide with fear.

"Danny-" he cried out. He turned around to Valerie, who was biting her lip nervously.

"Val! Do something! DANIEL'S ABOUT TO BE HISTORY!"

Her green eyes widened in realization.

"Dan-Daniel's PHANTOM?" she gasped. Tucker quickly muttered angrily to himself.

"YES! But you are the only one who can save him! Val... PLEASE!" he begged urgently. "Can you really take a part of destroying a human?"

Her eyes narrowed in determination as she decided his fate. Her hover board shined in the glowing light as she cried out-

"DANIEL! WATCH OUT!" she cried as she pushed him out of the way. Daniel's green eyes widened in shock and mouthed something. It seemed like everything was in slow motion...

... The glowing red hand of Smitty...

... The fierce determined face of the older halfa...

... The green eyes filled with horror as he watched from below...

... The screams of horror...

... The violet glow from his hands...

... The flash of light that flooded the entire room with an eerie green light...

And everything went black.

**Me: MWHAHAHAHAHAH! ANOTHER CLIFFIE!**

**Daniel: Why good sir, why? **

**Me: Because then tomorrow I can post the *****sobs* FINAL CHAPTER!**

**Daniel: NOOOOO! NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER! **

**Me: *sniffs* It is so…review and I'll post the final chapter tomorrow! **


	34. Chapter 34

**I DON'T OWN DP! *sniffs* FINAL CHAPTER! NOOOO! ENJOY! **Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

BEEEEEEEP!

"Could it..."

"No... It couldn't be... They've been in comas for months..."

"But look!"

"*gasps* Your right! Someone get Dr. Emily, stat!"

"Dr. Emily!"

Dr. Emily ran into the hospital room, her blonde curls bouncing against her standard doctor's outfit. Her hazel eyes scanned the screens.

"The-their back! THEIR BACK!" she cried with joy. "Someone call the Fentons, the Mansons, ANYONE!" A nurse scrambled towards the phone as Dr. Emily waited eagerly for the 7 patients to awake from their coma.

"Ow... Wha- SAM!" yelled Danny as he shot up out of the hospital bed. He yelped in pain and grimaced.

"Da-Danny?" mumbled Sam weakly as she tried to sit up.

"Oh...oh fudge buckets... What happened?" groaned Vlad as he rubbed his head.

"Mr. Master- ouch..." mumbled Smith as he slowly got up.

The two other girls groggily got up and groaned in pain. Dr. Emily squealed in delight.

"Your finally back! You've been in a coma for 7 months... 7 months! After a huge car crash, its a miracle you survived!" she cried in glee. All 7 jaws dropped in shock.

"7 months...? So what happe-" questioned Danny as he remembered everything.

"It never happened!" concluded Vlad as his eyes widened in shock.

"So I was never married to Danny- Daniel..." corrected Sam as she blushed along with Danny.

"And Smith was never evil? Or a halfa?" shuddered Tucker. Smitty bellowed in laughter.

"No! Why would a British butler like-" he coughed,"-like me be an evil half- whatever you kids say!" Danny sighed in relief along with the others.

"That's a relief... So Valerie doesn't know my secret?" Valerie grinned.

"I wouldn't be so sure... _Phantom._" she accused. Danny gulped and hid underneath the hospital sheets.

"DON'T KILL ME!" cried Danny. Valerie chuckled as she pulled at her IV.

"Don't worry... We're at a truce... But at a price..."

"Which is...?" gulped Danny.

"Tucker, will you be my boyfriend?" asked a blushing Valerie. Tucker nodded quickly and blushed.

"I would totally kiss you if I wasn't strapped down to this stupid hospital bed..." muttered Tucker. Valerie smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Make that an I.O.U..." Dani gasped as she scanned the clean hospital room.

"Where's Rosie?" she yelled in concern. The others quickly looked around. A messenger nurse quickly came in.

"You guys have a card from someone named... Well, see for yourselves!" he laughed as he placed the card in Danny's lap. Danny quickly tore it open and began to read it out loud.

"Dear friends,

This might seem strange, but after a car crash I was in 7 months ago, it seems I know you personally. Well, my names Rosie, and I'll be transferring to Casper High after I get out of this crummy hospital. I'm sure we'll figure this out when we meet.

From a very confused girl,

Rosie

P.S. Say hi to Tucker to me, although I still don't know who I'm talking about..." Danny smiled as he put the thin card back into the envelope.

"Well... It's seems like all our lives..." he gestured to everyone in the room,

"All our lives, all our memories, all these last 7 months... It's all intertwined, forever."

**MUST READ AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW! IMPORTANT INFORMATION! (kindaish..XD)**

**Me: *sobbing* WHY? WHY IS IT OVER SO SOON!**

**Danny: *coughs* Um… excuse me? **

**Me: What? Alright, two IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS! One- YOU JUST LOST THE GAME!**

**Danny: NOOOOOOOO!  
>Me: *smirking evilly* And two- THERE IS GONNA BE A SEQUEL!<strong>

**Danny: YES! WHOOT WHOOT!**

**Sam: Joy.**

**Me: Oh, Sam, did I mention there are going to be two guys going crazy for you?**

**Danny: *stops cheering* Your joking, right?**

**Me: Oops…well, a little spoiler for ya! **

**Sam: I like the sound of this…**

**Me: Well, I hoped you enjoyed this story and REVIEW! Please! The first chapter of the sequel will be as soon as I think it up! XD I'm guessing sometime this week…oh, AND THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED, READ, OR EVEN JUST GLANCED AT THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Danny: And review! SHE'S CRAZY!**

**Me: *glares***

**Danny: *sweat drop* Did I say crazy? I meant wonderful! **

**Me: Much better! Review please! **


End file.
